


Deal with the Devil

by Tendoustanlol



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Gore, Horror, M/M, More things will be tagged soon, Other, more characters will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tendoustanlol/pseuds/Tendoustanlol
Summary: Kim Yohan loves Song Yuvin.Song Yuvin couldn't careless about Kim Yohan.Yohan decides to preform a satanic ritual.Shit goes wrong.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan, Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul, Kim Yohan/Song Yuvin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Deal with the Devil

Kim Yohan remembered a lot of things.

He remembered the community church his family would visit every Sunday.

He remembered the way his mother would gently caress his forehead every night before he went to sleep.

He even remembered that one time in the fourth grade when he tripped over a small pebble carelessly placed on the cemented ground.

Kim Yohan remembered a lot of things, some he didn’t want to remember. 

Like the day he found both of his parents dead.

It was just like every other day he supposed.

His beloved mother had woken him and his brother up for school just like usual.

He ate his breakfast just like usual.

He went to school just like usual.

He traded Pokémon cards with his friends just like usual.

He walked home just like usual.

The door was opened. 

Which was not usual.

It was unsettling, the atmosphere of the once uplifting place. Something was off.

The skinny and fragile boy had walked lightly into the apartment his family had shared. Small footsteps made their way towards the master bedroom where his parents would spend their nights together.

The floor creaked with every movement made until he had reached his parents bedroom. 

His small bony hand had grasped the cold steel door knob without a second thought and when the tall wooden door pushed open he saw it.

The blood.

The bodies.

His father and mother both laid opposite of each other as if they were both entangled in a calm sleep.

But that was certainly not the case.

His mother’s once plump shining lips were now pale and chapped. Her once bright and shining eyes were wide open and lifeless.

His father's skin was covered in disgustingly red smudges of blood. The stench of guts and intestines gathered around him. 

It wasn’t until he heard his older brother speed towards his direction, and let out a blood curdling scream that he had realized what had happened. 

His parents were always there. 

Until they weren’t.

————————————————————————

“Shit!”

Kim Yohan had rushed home to beat the rain that was supposed to happen in an hour or two.

But of course with his luck the boy had to endure heavy rain drops that would aggressively hit his face while running.

The boy had finally unlocked the door to his dorm entered, and shut it close.

His roommate was out again. 

Good.

Throwing his cold wet clothing, he quickly changes to an old shirt and baggy sweats and fell onto his warm bed in swift movements.

Quickly picking up his phone and opening his Instagram up the first post he sees makes his heart speed up ten times fast.

There he was.

The light of his worthless, miserable life. 

His love, Song Yuvin.

He was everything to Yohan.

The reason he still breathed.

Yuvin was everything any other guy could hope to be. He was tall, kind and not to mention extremely handsome.

The way his strong eyebrows matched with his soft and delicate eyes. And how his strong sturdy looking body somehow made his overall presence angelic.

And his lips. 

The same lips Yohan wanted to fondle with his very own.

To kiss them.

To bite them.

It would mean everything to Yohan.

After the murder of his parents his world suddenly became blank. There was no point of anything anymore. 

He had almost not attended college if it weren’t for his older brother. Their family had never been fortunate enough to be wealthy. There were sometimes were it would be different to bring food to the table, but they had always managed to get by. 

But then just like that, his parents were gone.

It was only the two brothers left to fend for themselves.

His brother had managed to find and manage multiple jobs while raising and caring for the younger. And when he had found out his brother was eligible for a scholarship in quite a popular university, he didn’t even give it a second thought.

Yohan remembered the day he had first step foot in the college, the first day he had met Yuvin. 

He had just had his tearful goodbyes with his brother and had been on his way towards his dorm room.

Swiftly moving through the narrow long hallways, Yohan eventually made his way to his room and opened it with the key he was given by advisory.

Once stepping inside he had been greeted with his roommate for the year. Lee Eunsang was an energetic person with a charismatic personality and unnecessarily bright red hair. The boy could talk for hours upon hours if he wanted to. But this surprisingly didn't bother Yohan at all.

It was Eunsang who would eventually introduce Yohan to Yuvin. The two roommates had been walking their social economics class which would start at 10 am every Tuesday and thursday. While walking they had bumped into a group of Eunsang’s friends. Of course being too new to the college and its surrounding area meant that he had no actual friends or anybody he really talked too. Because of this very fact Yohan had resulted to standing awkwardly next to Eunsang and his friends as they casually conversated.

That was until a particular someone had made eye contact with him. The other was tall with a lean and muscular figure. 

“Yo, I'm Yuvin. Are you a friend of Eunsang?” The boy had stuck out his hand waiting for the other to shake it. 

That hand. Those long fingers with hard knuckles. The soft but rough looking palm and the delicate wrist attached to it. And God those veins that would bulge out in certain places.

He wanted Yuvin to take that very hand and wrap it around his throat. He wanted to lick, kiss and worship that hand. 

“Yeah..yeah we're roommates. I’m Yohan.”

Yuvin had smiled back at Yohan with lines of pure white teeth gleaming back at him.

Yohan had paused and finally noticed Eunsang coming towards his direction with words already flowing out his mouth. 

“Hey Yuvin! You still coming to dinner with us after the show on Friday right?”

“Yeah totally. I might be a little late because of Heeyeon though, you know she is with these kind of things.” Eunsang had given Yuvin a slight side eye but still smiled nonetheless.

“It's cool just don’t be too late. Parties aren't Parties without the great Song Yuvin” he chuckled softly. 

“And look out for Yohan yeah? He’s a bit shy but he’s cool”. He looked back at Yohan and smiled.

“Definitely, I’ll see you guys later.” Yuvin spoke before walk off somewhere in Campus.

That hadn't been his last encounter with Song Yuvin.

The boys name seemed to fall out of the mouths of other students frequently. He was quite popular it seemed. He majored in Music and was talented in singing,dancing and instruments.

His voice when he sings soft and gentle like the lullaby and mother would sing to their newborn.

The way he dances with quick agile movements that move in sync with music.

The way he played piano, with those long fingers pressing each key to create a sweet melody.

Everything about Yuvin was perfect, and Yohan had never desired somebody so much. The number of things he wanted Yuvin to do with him could go on forever. 

He was sure he would do anything for the elder.

And that itself was a dangerous thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Okkkk so this is the first story I’ve posted on this website😌 I have MaJor plans for this story, it’s gonna get crazy and gory lmao anyways comments are always appreciated lol


End file.
